Patent document 1 discloses a typical inverter device that is installed in a vehicle. The inverter device is an electronic device that converts direct current voltage into alternating current voltage. The inverter device includes a first metal plate (first conductive layer), on which a power element is mounted, and a second metal plate (second conductive layer), on which a control element is mounted. The control element controls a switching operation of the power element.